The overall objectives of the University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center's Office of Clinical Research (OCR) are to provide a central clinical research infrastructure to: ? Facilitate the activation and administration of research clinical studies ? Assist Cancer Center Principal Investigators and clinicians in the screening and enrolling of patients on clinical research studies ? Monitor compliance with all regulatory aspects of clinical trials in conjunction with the Protocol Review Committee, IRB, state, and federal guidelines ? Provide a training and education program for all Cancer Center staff involved in clinical research studies ? Provide support for internal and external quality assurance audits ? Communicate the availability of clinical research studies to Cancer Center physicians, referring physicians, and the community ? Recommend, develop, implement, and maintain state-of-the-art information systems to support the workflow, data sharing, analyses, and reporting requirements of cancer clinical research studies ? Train users on the Forte Research Systems, OnCore? clinical research management system